Toads
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Some days just aren't as good as others, some are ok, and others are great. The best of days are a mix of all three - with toads, childish games, and most of all love.


**The new episode was GREAT. Seeing that Cedric still plans to take over the kingdom even though he's friends with Sofia pleases me somehow. And he was really nice to her which I'm glad to see continuing. The way he kept bending down to her level to talk to her was super cute too. :3 **

**Anyway, s****orry for the random sounding title. lol It will make sense, trust me. This is longer than my first piece and there are parts that worked better in my head than they seemed to in writing, but what do I know. Maybe you'll love it anyway. Enjoy!**

Cedric busies himself in his workshop. He isn't doing anything in particular. He hates to get invested in some sort of project just to be interrupted a few minutes later. And he knows that it's getting close to time for Sofia to get out of school. She always comes here directly afterward, both to his pleasure at times and his chagrin at others. Today he expects it to be the former. Wormy has been especially poor company lately and he won't mind a little bit of human contact. Not that he'd settle for any other human than her of course. Anyone else would just be a pain.

A minute later he hears the door open and close behind him. He turns with a smile on his face. "So," He brandishes his wand. "What do you want to learn today princess Sofia?"

Sofia drags her feet across the stone floor on her way to the table. She drops down in the chair and slumps over. She flops her head into the palms of her hands, a long heavy sigh seeping out of her. "I don't know." She stares off into space, only half hearing Cedric's words.

Cedric raises a brow. He frowns as he walks toward her. "Bad day?" He sits down across from her. He lays his wand down and folds his hands together. He leans forward ever so slightly and tilts his head in an attempt to catch her eyes with his.

Sofia nods weakly. She casts her eyes down.

Cedric waits for a few minutes. He waits for her to spill the truth, for her to launch into a vivid tale like she so loves to do. Only she doesn't speak. The silence wraps itself around them and tickles his spine with a chill. "So," He reaches out and slips a finger beneath her chin to tilt it upward so she has to look at him. "What happened?"

Sofia shrugs. "Nothing." She brushes his finger from her face. "I just…some kids weren't very nice today." She forces a tiny smile. "But it's nothing."

Cedric scoffs. "Little brats." He curls his fingers into tight fists. "That's why I hate children. No consideration for anyone's feelings but their own."

Sofia peers up and blinks at him. "But you don't hate me." She eyes him carefully and holds her breath. Despite everything she can't keep her heart from quivering.

Cedric snorts and rolls his eyes. "Sofia," He shakes his head. "You're special."

Sofia perks. "Special?" A soft smile spreads over her face. "You mean it?"

Cedric chuckles. "Yes," He smirks. "You're marginally less annoying." He taps her on the nose.

Sofia scrunches up her nose and giggles. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric. You're less annoying than everyone else too." She grins.

Cedric crosses his arms and leans back, a self-satisfied look on his face. "I most certainly am." His expression hardens suddenly and a deep frown mars his features. "But really, if those spoiled brats pick on you again I'll gladly give them what they deserve." He lifts his wand and swishes it about. "How about I turn them all into toads?" He grins.

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia gasps. "No, don't do that." She suppresses a laugh as she swats at him.

"Why not?" His brows rise high on his head. "That's what they all are. A bunch of toads."

"Mr. Cedric," She shoots him a sharp look. "Don't be mean." Lines crease her face and she frowns. "It'll make you just like them."

Cedric sighs. "As you wish princess." He sets his wand aside.

Sofia's eyes light with an idea. She pops her head up and bounces a little in place. "Hey, but you know what?" She waits for his all too unenthusiastic reply and with a smile she proceeds, "I know how you **can** make me feel better." Her smile stretches even further, a mischievous glint rising in her eyes.

By her very tone Cedric already regrets asking. "How?" He cringes as he braces himself for some horrific task.

Sofia chuckles. "You can play a game of tag with me." She watches him expectantly.

"Ha." Cedric looks at her as if she is stupid. "No," He smiles derisively. "I don't think so."

Sofia whines softly. "Why not?" She sticks her lip out in a pout.

"Why not?" He scoffs. "Sofia, that's a children's game. I, am an adult. So I will not be playing anything so childish."

Sofia's shoulders slump. "Come on," She reaches across the table to tug on his robe. "I give you permission to play a kid game."

Cedric can't help but chuckle. "I think you're missing the point here princess." He brushes her hand away from his sleeve.

Sofia blows out a breath. "Mr. Ceedric," She barely conceals the grin twitching at her lips.

Cedric grimaces. His eye twitches and his skin crawls. It's as if someone dragged nails across chalkboard. "Fine." He grinds out. He narrows his eyes at her and leans far forward, inches from her. "But don't you _dare_ call me that again." He points a finger at her.

Sofia giggles. "Yes, Mr. Cedric. I promise."

"Good." He sighs and falls back against his chair. "But we are still not playing _tag_." He sticks his tongue out. "Such a vile game."

Sofia rolls her eyes. "You're silly. But alright." She taps her chin and hums thoughtfully to herself. She stares off into space, flipping through every page of her mind for the perfect game. "Ah!" She claps. "Got it. We'll play hopscotch." She watches him hopefully.

Cedric frowns. "Hop…scotch…?" The very sound of it is terrible.

"Uh-huh." Sofia nods with every ounce of her energy. "We'll play just outside." She leaps from her spot and rounds the table. She snatches his hand and urges him to his feet. Once he is at this point she knows she has him. She tugs him along, toward the door.

Cedric snatches his wand up as she takes him away. He grumbles to himself. He contemplates tearing away from her and making a break for it, but imagining her face in reaction to his deed hurts him and he can't bear to do it. He sighs. "Must we really, princess?"

"Come now Mr. Cedric," She looks over her shoulder at him. "Don't pout." She grins. "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure." Each stair brings him one step closer to what he is sure will be a horrific game. Still, it will make Sofia happy. And as much as he feigns nonchalance in the end he really does hate to see her upset. So he goes.

They walk out into the sunlight and Cedric cringes and shies away from the blinding light.

Sofia laughs. "It's not _that_ bad Mr. Cedric." She releases his hand and spins on her heel to face him. She grins from ear to ear. "And sun is good for you. Mom says so."

"Of course she does." He rubs at his eyes and finally his eyes adjust. He lets out a breath and manages a small smile.

"It's pretty too." She motions her hands in a semi-circle.

Cedric looks out. Looking around it is a rather beautiful day. Compared to the dank, dark environment in his tower everything is so lush and rich with color. He rests his chin in his hand and subconsciously nods as he takes it all in.

Sofia giggles softly to herself at his captivation. "Now let's play!" She scampers to the wall of the tower and pinches one of the bricks with all of her fingers. She slips it out of place and setting within is a collection of chalk as well as marker stones.

Cedric's eyes widen as she picks away at his tower. What his mind settles on, however, is something else entirely. "You made a hiding place out of my tower?" He smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. "Any _more_ secrets?" He always did like her more devious side.

Sofia grabs a couple pieces of chalk and a stone before slipping the brick back into place. She laughs at Cedric as she turns to face him. "Don't be silly, Mr. Cedric. I'm just always here and it's easier to grab than in my room." She plops down on the pathway and draws out a ten square hopscotch play grid. "Ok." She lays the chalk to the side and wipes her hands together. She bounces to her feet and spins around. "Now think of a rhyme."

Cedric blinks. "A rhyme?" He half laughs. "I'm sorry?"

Sofia shrugs. "You know. Just a short little tune that rhymes. Like…" She thinks back to just before the incident with Princess Ivy. "'Into town came twenty witches, two ran off with all the riches. Can you count how many pots, the richest of the witches got.' Then you count." She shrugs again. "Just like that."

Cedric stares blankly at her. "Uh-huh." He stretches the word out. "I…don't think…" He rubs the back of his neck and averts her eyes. "I'm…not so good at things like that." He grimaces.

"Oh, come on Mr. Cedric." She moves closer and tugs on his sleeve. "You have to at least try."

Cedric scowls. "This is why I don't play children's games." He points a finger inches from her face. "I am terrible at making things up and _singing_." He says the word like a curse.

Sofia frowns. "It's not about being good." She whispers. She clasps her hands at her waist and bows her head slightly, only peeking up at him. "It's about having fun."

Cedric lets out a long sigh. "Alright, alright."

Sofia perks. She smiles up at him. "I'll go first if you wanna see." She turns to the hopscotch field. She tosses the stone and it lands on the six. "Ok," She draws in a breath. She begins to hop and sing, "Mr. Cedric came to town, looking to turn his frown upside down. So Sofia followed too, and how many times did she say I love you – one, two," She scoops up the stone and keeps going, keeps counting.

Cedric stares with widening eyes. His mouth gapes slightly. He's lost for words. Her song is nothing like the example before. It's so precious and he can't help but be touched.

Sofia reaches the beginning again and hops out of the playing field. "Like that." She beams up at him. She clasps her hands behind her back and sways slightly back and forth. "Now it's your turn." She holds the stone to him.

Cedric absently takes the stone. He runs a finger over the smooth surface. "That was…a nice song."

Sofia giggles. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric. I bet yours will be nice too." She walks around to his back and pushes him forward. "Now go on." She returns to his side. She bounces on the balls of her feet.

Cedric rolls his shoulders and steps forward. He tosses the stone and it lands on the seven. "Perfect." He quips.

Sofia starts and jumps in front of him. "Mr. Cedric wait!" She throws her hands up.

Cedric yelps and stumbles backward in order to avoid running her over. "What?" He glares and plants his hands on his hips. "You wanted me to do this, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mr. Cedric, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Cedric raises a brow.

Sofia smiles. "I think you should take that off." She points to his robe.

Cedric snorts and pulls his robe further behind him. "And why is that?"

"You might trip." Sofia shrugs. "That's all."

Cedric scoffs. "My dear," He grins derisively. "There is no way in Enchancia that I," He lays a hand over his chest. "Could possibly trip." He pats her on the head. "Trust me."

"But…"

Cedric gently pushes her to the side. "Just watch." He pauses and touches a finger to his chin. "Now how did that cursed song go again…?" He hums softly to himself.

In that instant Baileywick strolls around the corner. He perks as he notices Sofia and his eyes are inevitably drawn to the dark figure next to her.

"Right!" Cedric hops along. "One for Wormwood - the best of mates, two for Cedric the Great, but how many for the little girl, the one who lights up my world – one, two…"

Sofia giggles. "Mr. Cedric," She grins from ear to ear.

Baileywick stares dumbfounded for a long moment. Then, "Cedric…?" He blinks.

Cedric jerks his head to attention. The movement twists his robe and his foot catches in it. He falls flat on his face. He groans and doesn't both trying to get up.

Baileywick snickers beneath his breath. She grins despite himself. "Bravo. Amazingly executed Cedric."

Sofia gasps. "Mr. Cedric!" She rushes to his side. She takes his hand in hers and tugs gently, urging him to get up. "Are you ok?" She stares with wide, wild eyes.

Cedric grumbles indistinguishable words as he rises to his knees. "Fine, fine." Is the only intelligible word spoken.

Sofia scurries to his front. She peers closely at his face. Her features crease with worry. "Your nose…" She brushes a finger across it and jerks her hand away as Cedric cringes. "Sorry." She squeaks. "It's…bleeding."

Cedric growls and shoves himself to his feet. He swipes his sleeve across his nose before he whirls around and glares daggers at Baileywick. "It's _your_ fault." Cedric points a finger at Baileywick. "If you hadn't distracted me it would have never happened."

Baileywick chuckles. "If you say so Cedric."

Cedric grinds his teeth together.

Sofia frowns. "Baileywick, be nice." She moves to Cedric's side. She bites her lip as she looks at Cedric's face. There is still blood there. "Mr. Cedric's hurt."

"My apologies princess." Baileywick bows his head slightly.

Cedric scoffs. "Don't apologize to her." He crosses his arms. "Apologize to me."

"What for?" Baileywick frowns. "I didn't do anything."

Cedric seethes. "Fine!" He yanks his wand out and takes aim. "Vertunt eum in bufo!"

Baileywick opens his mouth in a large 'o', but no words come out. Suddenly everything is much larger than him. The tower is like a skyscraper and the door like its own tower. He goes to scream, but instead of words a booming ribbit springs from his mouth. He starts and looks down – down at his fat, brown body. A succession of sounds pulse from his mouth as he leaps about in frantic circles.

Sofia gasps. Her hands snap to her mouth. "Baileywick!" She turns on her heel to gape at Cedric. "Mr. Cedric," Her expression twists with disbelief. "What did you _do_?"

Cedric snickers and grins. "What does it look like?" He flicks his wand about in content.

Sofia groans. She races toward the Baileywick toad. "It's ok Baileywick. It'll be ok." She scoops him up in her hands and draws him close to her face. She pets him.

"Oh, Sofia! It's terrible! I'm a frog! A FROG! What am I going to do? WHAT? Oh dear, Princess Sofia, it's just terrible." He prattles on and on.

Sofia has to put all her effort into not correcting him. She can't let him know that she can talk to animals. Still, she can say this, "Don't worry Baileywick. Mr. Cedric can turn you from a toad back to a person again."

Cedric laughs out loud.

Sofia blinks. She turns to face Cedric, a deep frown curling her lips and her brows knitting together.

Cedric bobs his head back and forth. "He'd like that wouldn't he."

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia looks hard at him.

Cedric starts. He tries to avoid her gaze, but her bright eyes pierce him deeply. He ducks his head. "What?" He whines. He sticks his lip out in a pout. "He was making fun of me."

"So you turned him into a toad!?" Sofia throws a hand up in exasperation. She stares dumbfounded.

Cedric snorts and shoves his head into the air. "I just made his outsides match his insides. Just like I ought to do to those nasty friends of yours."

"Mr. Cedric," She says with emphasis. Sofia sets Baileywick in front of her and crosses her arms.

Cedric squirms.

"Change him back." She points hard at Baileywick.

Cedric groans. "Fine!" He waves his wand flippantly. "Hoc homo denuo bufo."

Out of the ensuing smoke steps Baileywick – a fully human Baileywick. He coughs and swats at the lingering smoke. "I…" He holds his arms out and examines every inch of himself. He chokes out a laugh. "I'm back to normal." He grins from ear to ear.

Sofia giggles. "I told you Mr. Cedric would fix you."

Baileywick's smile falls. He glowers at Cedric over Sofia's shoulder. "That," He crosses his arms. "was completely uncalled for."

Cedric rolls his eyes. "Be glad you were _only_ a toad." He wags his wand at Baileywick. "Maybe next time you'll know better than to mess with Cedric the Sensational."

Baileywick snorts. "Sensationally clumsy maybe."

Cedric growls. He takes a large step forward. "I'll show you." He jabs Baileywick with his wand. "You'll wish you were toad when I'm through with you."

Baileywick scoffs, but his heart quivers slightly. "You're such a child."

"Well this child is going to show you how much better he is than you."

"Stop!" Sofia jumps between them and throws her arms out. She pushes them apart. "Don't fight." She looks sadly between the two of them. Then a thought strikes her. "Besides, there's a much better way to prove who is best." She smirks at Cedric in particular.

Cedric raises a brow. "And how is that?" He feigns disinterest, but he is most interested in what sort of scheme she has in mind. Her clever side is never dull.

Sofia throws her arms up. "A hopscotch-off!"

Baileywick frowns. "Hopscotch…?"

Cedric looks at her as if she is stupid. "Yeah, nice try. I am **not** playing that horrid game again."

"Oh well," Sofia shrugs. She turns away and begins to walk off. "I guess we'll never if you're better than Baileywick or not now." She watches him carefully from the corner of her eye.

"Hm…" Baileywick curls his finger around his chin. "I _was_ the champion at this as a kid. I'm sure I can do it again." He shrugs. "For you of course Sofia."

Sofia faces him. She giggles. "Of course."

"As if." Cedric shrugs off his robe and tosses it to the side. "There's no way your beating me." He rolls up his sleeves.

Baileywick smirks. "That won't help. Not with your two left feet."

Cedric clenches his fists and trembles slightly. "We'll see who has the left feet."

Sofia feels a pang of guilt, but this is too good to let go of. "Alright!" She claps her hands together. She hops to the ground and sets to drawing out another hopscotch field parallel to the first. "So you'll both go at the same time." She wipes her hands together and stands back. "And whoever sings the best and makes it back the quickest wins."

"Hear that," Cedric flashes a devilish grin. "You have to sing. And clearly I'm the most phenomenal singer." He places a hand over his chest and holds his head high.

Baileywick snorts. "I highly doubt that." He steps to his hopscotch field and stretches. "Don't I need a marker?" He peers down at Sofia.

Sofia nods. "Uh-huh." She scurries to the hiding place in the wall and snatches another. She hands one to Baileywick and fetches Cedric his from the playing field. "Here you go Mr. Cedric."

"Yes, yes, thanks all around." He takes the stone. He runs his hand briefly over her head. "Now let's play." He shoots Baileywick an intense look.

Baileywick shakes his head. "Indeed." He tosses the marker and it lands on the eight. "I shall begin then." He hops onto the field, singing his ditty. "My name is Baileywick, altogether better than Cedric. How much you ask, let's count it off as the task-"

Cedric clenches his fists and growls. He aims his wand and shoots a relatively harmless blast at Baileywick's feet.

Baileywick yelps as his feet tangle and he falls.

Cedric bursts out laughing. "What's the matter left feet? Can't stand?"

"That's cheating." Bailey scowls.

Cedric barks out a laugh. "Fair's fair in war." He jumps onto the field. "Baileywick? More like Baileywhoops, he's nothing but a bumbling fool-"

"That doesn't rhyme. Not even a little." He shoves himself to his knees.

Cedric grinds his teeth. He jerks his head around to Baileywick, this time making sure to keep his balance. "It's my song, I'll sing it how I want."

Baileywick snorts. He reaches out and seizes Cedric by his pants leg and jerks.

Cedric sways, flapping his arms about in a last ditch effort to remain standing. But it's no use. He loses his footing and falls in a heap on the ground.

Baileywick smirks. "Who has the two left feet?" He raises a brow.

Over at the side Sofia can't help but giggle. She covers her mouth with her hands to hide the sentiment from them. Still, her eyes spark with life. She can't believe she convinced both of them to play hopscotch. Neither would have ever agreed to such a thing under normal circumstances. Still, it can't go on forever. Especially because they look like they are within inches from murdering each other. She has to do something.

Cedric crawls closer, right up in his face. "It's your fault!" He jabs a finger in Baileywick's chest. "Just like the first time. I am perfectly balanced, unlike Mr. Break all the plates."

Baileywick scowls. "That does _not_ count. I was **cursed**. And you know that."

"Yeah? Well I was cursed with you."

"Oh, stop it." Baileywick swats Cedric's hand away. "I was clearly the winner." He smirks.

Cedric gapes. "_What_? No way."

"Yes." Baileywick keeps his tone even. "I made it the farthest." He places a hand on his chest. "And that was part of the rules."

Yeah, well I sang the best." Cedric reminds. "So that means **I'm** the best." His hand curls around his wand, ready to hex Baileywick if he must. At least as a toad Baileywick can't insult him.

"Guys, guys," Sofia rushes forward. She pries them apart and settles between them. "Enough." She laughs as she grins from ear to ear. "Neither of you win. You don't have to. You're both the best." Her smile softens. "Because I love you both the same." She loops her arms through theirs and pulls them close to her. She leans her head against Cedric.

They stare blankly at her for a long moment. Then they smile. "Yes," Cedric wraps her in a loose hug. "That does make us the best, doesn't it?"

Baileywick reaches around and ruffles her hair. "Indeed."

Sofia giggles. She beams up at them in turn. It may have started out badly, but she'd rather have a million bad starts than risk losing this. She's never felt so loved.

**I had so much fun with this. How about you? Did you like it? I have never had so much fun doing such simple, silly plots. This show has really brought out a different side of me as far as my writing goes. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**Oh and I used latin for Cedric's spells. Waaay more complicated than how the show comes up with spells. lol But still I did it anyway. Please review!**


End file.
